


Comfortable Is as Comfortable Does

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hella late 2018 Christmas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Dean, Technically An Alpha Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “Dean? You okay man?”“Fucking peachy,” Dean says with a forced smile as he turns to face his little brother. His saint of a brother who is holding more pillows. Without waiting for an okay he yanks two out of Sam’s hands. He ignores for a moment the huff of laughter it gets him. Sam may be an Alpha but the fucker likes to nest just like Dean does, so he’ll get his revenge later. It takes four additional pillows for Dean to like what he has coined the border wall the way he likes it.“Is that my-”“Mine, fuck off,” He grabs the Stanford shirt Sam was reaching for and shoves it in the nest. It will need to be rearranged but it smells the strongest of his brother; brown sugar, leather, and soil, so like hell is he going to be giving it back just yet. Sam retreats his hands up in surrender.“Fine, but I will get it back for longer than a day.”“No promises, bitch.”





	Comfortable Is as Comfortable Does

**Author's Note:**

> Hella late Christmas present for a friend! Hope you enjoy it!~

Dean looks at his ‘nest’ with a frown. It’s not much of one. Just a pile of pilfered clothing piled on his bed. The memory foam mattress doesn’t look as inviting as it usually does and it makes Dean’s mood dip even further down. He’s not pouting or sulking. He’s not. Totally not jealous that Castiel isn’t in the bunker. Nope. He’s not that fucking _needy_. Doesn’t matter that if he wasn’t on his suppressants that he’d be in Heat. Nope! With a disgruntled snarl he throws all the clothes off his bed and drags the mattress down onto the floor where he proceeds to make a circle with his blanket.

 

“Not enough pillows,” he mutters as he pushes the pillows into the blanket to make it more like a fence. A hard border… well a soft one. He takes Castiel’s trenchcoat, because it smells of Castiel and not Jimmy, and uses it as a ‘sheet’ for the nest. It smells freshly of rain and ozone, something Dean has come to realize that all angels smell like, but also of cherries. He looks at the other clothes he has. It’s mostly Sam’s since Castiel is a giant jerk and wears the same damn outfit unless Dean makes a mess of it.

 

“Dean? You okay man?”

 

“Fucking peachy,” Dean says with a forced smile as he turns to face his little brother. His _saint_ of a brother who is holding more pillows. Without waiting for an okay he yanks two out of Sam’s hands. He ignores for a moment the huff of laughter it gets him. Sam may be an Alpha but the fucker likes to nest just like Dean does, so he’ll get his revenge later. It takes four additional pillows for Dean to like what he has coined the border wall the way he likes it.

 

“Is that my-”

 

“Mine, fuck off,” He grabs the Stanford shirt Sam was reaching for and shoves it in the nest. It will need to be rearranged but it smells the strongest of his brother; brown sugar, leather, and soil, so like hell is he going to be giving it back just yet. Sam retreats his hands up in surrender.

 

“Fine, but I will get it back for longer than a day.”

 

“No promises, bitch.”

 

“Jerk… need more blankets?”

 

Dean looks at his nest with narrowed eyes. What he wants is his angel back but…

 

“Sure, one or two more won’t hurt… And that hoody you’re wearing.”

 

There is no grumble, simply his little brother taking off the mentioned hoody and handing it over. Sam never grumbled when he needed something to ground him. Not even when he was a bratty teen who was rebelling against dad. There was always something small that smelled of Sam for him. If one discounts those years when he was away. John grumbled, never in a hateful way, just… distracted.

 

Dean shakes those thoughts from his mind. Instead he focuses on getting the clothes that he has in his nest just right. He doesn’t want to think on the past. Fuck it. He has a good life. A home. A family. With a  sound that is a mix between a huff and a sigh, he crawls into his nest. It has enough give that if Castiel comes home while he’s in this stage of the nesting and not the ‘cleaning’ or ‘cooking’ stage it can widen up to fit him too.

 

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but he does. One second he’s fussing with the hem of one of Castiel’s spare shirts and the next he’s being woken up by someone entering his room. The lights are off and there is a blanket covering him but he can still see the ‘intruder’ because the light outside his room is still on. It’s Castiel. He’s got one hand on the door jamb as he removes his shoes. The pure humanity in the gesture nearly takes his breath away and he’s happy that Castiel remembered what happened the last time he tried to crawl into Dean’s bed with his shoes on.

 

“How’d the lead pan out?” he asks, wincing at the sleep cloggedness of his voice. Castiel looks up, a small smile on his face. That means that while the lead for Gabriel hadn’t panned out it wasn’t a complete bust either.

 

“My search for my brother continues but I was able to help someone with a salt and burn.”

 

That gets Dean’s attention and he sits up. Before he has a chance to speak Castiel explains.

 

“They were… rookie? hunters who had already most of the case finished before I arrived. I merely detained the spirit so that they could burn the bones. Nothing to… call home about.”

 

Despite angels having no secondary sexes of their own, explaining that Jimmy was an Alpha like Sam had been a talk Dean never wanted to have again, Castiel often took to it like a duck to water. He pulsed out his scent in a comforting way, something he only did during the ‘cuddle’ stage, not that Dean calls it that, of his nesting before sliding into the nest with Dean.

 

“You’ll find him.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

Encased in Castiel’s arms Dean relaxes into a nearly Dean goo like state. _This_ is home. Three little words tickle his throat but he doesn’t say them. Instead he brings Castiel’s hand to his mouth and places a kiss on the knuckles.

 

“The next time you leave on a nesting week scent some fucking clothes for me,” he states very firmly, “I want this nest to smell of you too.”

 

Castiel laughs, a sound that is both pleasing to hear and feel against his back.

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Fucking sap.”

 

He grumbles playfully before pushing himself more into Castiel’s arms. Enjoying how Castiel moves just right so that they are entwined comfortably. The frustrating thing about suppressants is that while they help with most things; the overheating, the copious amounts of slick, the increased sex drive and the mood swings, it _doesn’t_ help with the fatigue that often happens when the Heat isn’t kept in check. Which fucking sucks. He feels himself start to fall back to sleep.

 

“Sleep. I will be here when you wake,” Castiel whispers. Dean attempts to tell the angel he better fucking still be in the nest when he wakes up but… he’s pretty sure all that comes out is a snore.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
